Poke-In Out!
by PickleGarden
Summary: The Griffins and everyone else in Quahog are going Pokemon Crazy! It's not Pokemon Go! they're playing!


Note: No cutaways here. This is strictly a Pokemon based Family Guy fanfic. Don't like this one? Don't care.

Brian was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. Something very paramount to him has his attention.

"Hmm, health care reform..." mumbled the Griffin's family dog. Peter runs onto the couch with a huge announcement.

"Hey, Brian! You're a Pikachu Puppy!" said the cheerful oaf known as Peter Griffin.

"Why am I a Pikachu Puppy for?" curiously asked Brian who couldn't help but be suspicious.

"Because you, Peek-at-Choo!" giggled Peter.

"Where are you going with this?" asked Brian.

Lois walks in dressed as an Eevee, then dresses Brian up like Pikachu. "Because everyone in Quahog is getting in on the Pokemon craze!" explained the housewife.

Peter quickly throws on a Poliwhirl costume! "That's correct! Everyone in town is going to act out Pokemon battles! By dressing up as Pokemon!"

"Have you all go totally insane?" yelled Brian. "If you think this is bad, they're making me be Meowth!" cried Stewie.

Meg and Chris come in to join their family. "Oh, my gosh? Is this true?" asked the repressed abused daughter Meg.

"You bet your fat ass it is!" said Chris.

Meg could not even shudder to think what she was witnessing. Meg recalls that nobody in Quahog liked Pokemon back when she was into it while she was a junior high school student. The only ones who did like Pokemon were Patty, Ruth, and Ester her friends. Meg thinks back to the days when her and her friends traded Pokemon beanies and cards. Wrote Pokemon fanfics under an assumed name. What fond memories she had.

Downside was when Meg was into Pokemon back in those days, Peter and Lois would always bully and harp on her to give up on it because they thought it was stupid.

They even thought she was too obsessed with it to a point where they thought Meg didn't like anything else but Pokemon. Looking back, whenever Meg tried to reason when they thick headed parents, that she wasn't as fanatical about Pokemon as they had thought, they didn't believe her. Peter and Lois even thought Meg's interest in Pokemon back then made her not care about her grades and refuse to do her schoolwork.

Peter and Lois preferred her to be into adult sitcoms back then that Meg didn't have any interest in like Two and a Half Men and The Office, and 30 Rock. Meg now wants in on this! Meg now believes her family has finally accepted it, and maybe...just maybe stop abusing her. Then the town and her family would start treating her like a human being.

"All right! This is something I so want to be a part of!" cheered Meg.

"Part of it, you shall! First up, we are doing the Indigo League!" said Peter.

The Griffin Family were lead outside. The front yard was turned into a Pokemon gym. Meg was in complete shock and happy at the same time when it seemed her family and the town were now supporting Pokemon instead of bashing it.

"This is so (beeping) awesome! Pokemon come to life!" squealed Meg.

Peter enters the homemade Pokemon gym. "First up for battle we have Joe dressed as a Charmander, and Cleveland dressed as a Squirtle! Let the battle...begin!"

"Let's do it! Getting my flame on!" yelled Joe. "Charmander! Charmander!"

Joe used a blow torch in Cleveland's direction. Cleveland fought back and combated with a hose.

"Putting out your flame with my hose! Squirtle! Squirtle! Squirtle!" yelled Cleveland.

Joe and Cleveland's 'battle' continued as Joe was using his blowtorch and Cleveland his hose. It ended when Cleveland tipped over Joe's wheelchair that made him fall over and unable to get back up.

"Charmander is unable to battle! Squirtle wins!" Peter announced.

Cleveland was giving the middle finger to the crowd, "Now that's what I'm talkin' about! Kicked some fire ass! I'm good! I'm good! I'm good!"

Lois, Meg, Chris all cheered. Even Quagmire, Mort, Adam West, Tom Tucker, Joyce Kinney, Carl, Bonnie, Dr. Hartman, Seamus, Tomik and Bellgarde and Herbert were all in on this Pokemon craze dressed as an assortment of Pokemon. Why exactly was this happening, anyway?

"Pokemon! Got catch all!" said Tomik. "Choosen us as they say all time"! answered back Bellgarde.

"Ha Ha! I get it! You all like Pokemon because it's so popular!" said Foaud. "Ha Ha! We all want to catch 'em all!"

Peter announces the next battle. "Coming up next, we have Pikachu and Meowth!"

"Go on there, Brian! That's you!" ordered Lois.

"If you guys want to play Pokemon so bad, why not have just downloaded Pokemon Go instead of this Role Playing shit!" said the flabbergasted Brian.

Counsela came behind Brian and grabbed him by his collar. Counsela was dressed as a Venomoth. "No No No No No, dog must battle! No No No!"

Brian was dropped off at the gym and Stewie was already there in his Meowth. "Waiting for this for a long time! I finally get to kick Brian's ass!" Stewie said gleefully in an evil way.

"Let the battle begin!" yelled Peter.

"Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!" said Chris. "And Meowth use fury swipes!" said Meg.

"Pika...pika...I hate this so much!" Brian said sadly. Stewie then jumps on Brian and scratches his face until it bled, "I'm gonna scwatch ya!"

"My Meowth is beating up your Pikachu, Chris!" bragged Meg. "Oh, yeah, that's not going to last! Use iron tail!" ordered Chris.

Brian got up and was running around with no escape in sight. Stewie had him cornered. "Meowth! Meowth! Meowth! Come on, Pikachu! Hold still while I kick you ass!" Meg was taking this Pokemon thing very seriously almost as if she thought it was real. All because she thinks she's finally accepted. Stewie jumped and yelled, "See you in seventh lair of hell!" as he viciously attacked Brian.

Stewie wins the 'battle'. Brian was knocked to the ground. "Pikachu is unable to battle! Meowth wins!" Peter yelled. "And now for a special surprise treat, a Pokemon wedding!"

Tom Tucker was dressed as Bulbasaur and Joyce Kinney was dressed as a Gloom. "Good evening I'm Tom Tucker! I am now a Pokemon called a Bulbasaur." "And I'm Joyce Kinney and I what you call a Gloom! Which is also a Pokemon!"

"Our top story tonight, we are acting out a Pokemon wedding! We have nice weather for it, don't we Ollie! Or Psyduck?"

Ollie Williams dressed as a Psyduck said, "PSY! PSY! PSYDUCK! PSYDUCK!"

"Thanks, Ollie! And now marriage!" Tom Tucker said as him and Joyce Kinney walked to the Pokemon Gym where they meet Peter.

"Dearly Beloved! We are gathered here today to join this Bulbasaur and this Gloom in the bonds of Pokemon matronomy! Get the Pokeballs!"

Tom Tucker and Joyce Kinney got small toy Pokeballs.

"Do you Bulbasaur take this Gloom to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"Bulba! Bulasaur!"

"Do you, Gloom take this Bulbasaur to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"Gloom! Gloom!"

"I now pronounce you, Pokemon man and Pokemon wife! You may kiss the bride!"

The crowd erupted in cheers. "That...was sensational!" cried Meg. "Tomorrow, Johto league!" said Peter.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Johto League came the following day. This time, the fights were being held in Cleveland's house who too now had a homemade Pokemon gym.

"I thought we were going to do battles only in my gym." Peter groaned now he was dressed as a Totodile.

Cleveland now in a Hoot Hoot costume, "We did yours yesterday! Now we're doing mine! Quit being an egotist you spotlight stealer male whore!"

"So, who is going to battle now?" asked Lois now dressed as a Snubbull.

"Think Mort and Quagmire are up next." said Joe now in a Marrill costume.

"Afterwards, me and Herbert are going to go up!" Carl said. Him and Herbert were dressed as Teddyurssa and a a Sudowoodo.

"Forget Pokemon, I wanna catch little boys!"

Cleveland was now announcing the fights. "The battle we have now are Glenn Quagmire as a Chikorita, and Mort as a Cyndaquil."

"This is so much fun!"

"Settle down there, Meg!" said Chris. "It's not real!"

"It's real to me! Don't care in you insult me! I'm accepted now!"

Quagmire and Mort take the stage.

"Let the battle begin!" said Cleveland. Peter stood in this sidelines very flustered that he wasn't announcing role playing Pokemon battles anymore. "That should be ME up there!" Peter thought out loud.

"Think Mort as an advantage! Fire type are strong against Grass types!" said Meg.

"Mort, use fire!" ordered Carl.

"Cynda...Cynda...Cynda...what am I supposed to do here? I don't have any fire!"

"Quagmire, use wine whip!" ordered Adam West dressed as a Spinnirack.

"Whipping with vines? Sounds sexy! Now that's an attack I like! Heh Heh! Giggity!"

Quagmire whipped Mort silly with Vine Whip attack.

"I need fire power! Someone give me fire power! Quick!"

Quagmire then used vine whip to tie up Mort then spin him around.

"Cynda Cynda Cynda...ohhhhh, being a Pokemon is making me puke!"

Mort threw up after being spun then Quagmire goes in for the kill!

"Finish him, Quagmire!" shouted Adam West.

Quagmire uses Leaf Attack that tore off Mort's Cyndaquil costume. Quagmire is the victor.

"I'm never being a Pokemon again!" cried Mort running away.

Cleveland said, "Cyndaquil is unable to battle! Chikortia wins!"

"Giggity up the ass!" shouted Quagmire.

Carl was broiling mad at Adam West.

"You didn't give me a chance!"

"Wanted to beat somebody today!"

"Maybe we should beat each other!"

Herbert tried to intervine.

"Knock off this nonsense now you two! You're supposed to battle me next. If I win, I get a date with Chris!"

"Who asked you?" Carl snarled at Herbert.

"Stay out of this you wrinkled son of a bitch!" Adam West shouted in Herbert's face.

Peter walks up to the three of them. "You guys want to fight?"

"You bet we do!"

"Then settle it in the Pokemon Gym!"

Peter always finding a way to make every situation revolve around him, he is now encouraging Adam West, Carl, and Herbert to fight. Peter now wanted to be in charge of this battle. Peter as always, taking away the focus on Cleveland and projecting it onto himself was going to do it his way!

"Then let's have a three way and settle it in the Pokemon GYM!" Peter suggested.

The crowd cheered and chanted as Adam West, Carl, and Herbert all fought each other.

"You better watch it, I've seen all the Rocky movies!" warned Carl.

"Let the three way battle between Sudowoodo, Teddyursa, and Spinnirack begin!" Peter shouted.

"Stop this! It's MY TURN!" yelled Cleveland.

"You show them, Peter!" cheered Lois for her trouble making husband

Adam West, Carl and Herbert were all wrestling and punching one another. Herbert was using his walker as a weapon.

"You're supposed to be doing Pokemon attacks, assholes!" yelled Cleveland.

"Do whatever attacks you want!" yelled Peter.

"You just have to make yourself the center of attention, don't you, Peter!"

"Tomorrow, we'll have a Pokemon battle in my house!" said Joe.

Meg was enthralled by the whole thing. "I hope this Pokemon thing stays like this in Quahog forever!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was now Joe's turn to host a Pokemon battle fight. Meg and Chris were wondering when it was going to be their turn to dress as Pokemon and fight.

"Mom, I want to be a Chimchar!" begged Chris. "Yeah, I would like to be a Puplup!" said Meg. "Tomorrow when we do the Sinnoh League you guys can battle." Lois assured them now she was dressed as a Skitty.

Peter was now in a Duskull costume. Joe took center stage dressed as a Gyarados. "May I get your attention please! We will not have a confrontation this time like last night. So, we are going to have a Pokemon battle without fighting with each other and without somebody unfairly making it about them!"

"Bastard". Peter mumbled. "Center of Attention!" mumbled Cleveland back who was dressed as a Breloom. "Joe, you're supposed to dress as a Pokemon from the Hoenn League!" said Meg. "Gyarados is in all leagues! Tonight's battle will be with Seamus who is in a Mudkip Costume, and Dr. Hartman who is in a Treecko costume! Let the battle begin!"

Bonnie dressed as a Torchic ordered Dr. Hartman, "Treecko! Use agility!" Dr. Hartman tried to be agile but couldn't quite do it.

Donna dressed as a Beautifly ordered Seamus, "Mudkip! Use water gun!" Seamus yelled, "Arrrrgh! If it's one thing I love it's the water!" Seamus sprayed water from a hose on Dr. Hartman. Who didn't really take kindly to that.

"Oh yeah, forget these Pokemon moves, I'm going to use my best defense!" Dr. Hartman now was armed with syringe full of sedative. Seamus was worried, "Argghhhhh, don't like the looks of this!" Dr. Hartman squeezed the pipe on the syringe and squirted it in Seamus's face incapacitating him. Seamus fell on the ground and Dr. Hartman was the winner.

"Whooo! Hoooo! Hoooo! Yes! Yes! Yes!" cheered Meg.

"Holy Freaking Sweet fight! What's next?" asked Peter. Out of the corner of his eye, Peter saw Quagmire sneaking out along with Brian and Stewie. Peter followed them.

"Hey, Quagmire. Did you enjoy the fight?" Peter asked. Quagmire was taking off the Vigoroth costume. Brian and Stewie did the same with their Pikachu and Meowth costumes.

"How long do we have to pretend we love with stupid Pokemon shit?" Quagmire demanded. "It's over tomorrow. Do you even know why we did this?" asked Peter.

"Just another one of your insane silliness when you get into something and whole town gets on in it?" asked Brian running out of things to say. "This is all a game to make Meg look idiotic!" said Peter. "I knew that! Wish it would end now!" said Quagmire.

"Wait, what? We are going through with this ridiculous charade just to get after Meg?" asked Brian. "So, nobody here really even cares about Pokemon?" asked Stewie.

"Of course! Thought you knew that, Brian!" said Peter. "Brian falling for this bullcrap thinking we really liked Pokemon. Not as smart and intelligent as you thought you were!" said Quagmire. Ignoring Quagmire's insult, Brian asks, "What are we doing with this now?" "Now we will do a commercial." said Peter.

After the fight, Peter, Brian, Quagmire, Dr. Hartman, and Seamus all in their costumes were acting out a commercial about Pokemon bread. They were all jump roping.

Then James Woods comes out of nowhere dressed as a Loudred is about to eat all the bread. Once the commercial was over, everyone in Quahog was done for the day.

Only Peter and Quagmire knew that the whole 'Getting the town into Pokemon' thing was all a ruse. "Tomorrow the Sinnoh League! Don't forget everyone!" Meg shouted.

Later, Peter told Joe and Cleveland it was all a hoax then everyone took off their costumes only for Peter and Brian to burn them when no one was looking. "Come on, hurry up! Burn the costumes!" yelled Peter. The four friends found themselves having a terrible time disposing of the costumes.

"Where's a wood chipper when you need one!" said Quagmire. "Got one!" Joe wheeled his chair up to the costumes. "Found this in the evidence room." "Ahhh, perfect!" said Peter.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Next day had come. Meg was anxious and excited for another reenactment of a Pokemon battle. Much to her dismay, she saw Brian, Stewie, Peter, Lois, and Chris just sitting on the couch watching television.

"Hi guys! Good morning! I remember you guys promised me you were going to let me be Piplup today!"

The family ignored her as they usually do. "Talk to me people! Why aren't you guys dressed as Pokemon today?"

Lois responded, "We're not doing Pokemon anymore." "Yeah, we're doing Harry Potter now." retorted Peter. Meg could not believe what just happened. "We were having so much fun with it! For the first time ever, I felt so socially accepted." said Meg. "Then I thought you all accepted me and you weren't going to abuse me anymore!"

"We never did like Pokemon! You actually thought us and the whole town loved doing what we did?" Brian snorted. "Sure enjoyed kicking your ass as Meowth!" Stewie said in a deadpan tone.

"I thought you guys were okay with Pokemon now!" said Meg. Chris joining in on the 'let's get Meg' bandwagon. "Allow me to intercede here, sister. You went too overboard with it just like you did when you were into Pokemon when you were in junior high."

"Chris is right! Wow, Son! You're smart about things!" complemented Peter. "Thanks Dad! I was smart enough not to fall for the Pokemon garbage. I never wanted to dress as a Chimchar!" laughed Chris.

"Wait a minute, how come you guys were so against me being into Pokemon back when I was in middle school, then all of the sudden out of the blue. For the past three days you guys seemed to be okay with it! You all even got into it, and now you're all a part of an anti Pokemon brigade today!"

Meg's annoyance and confusion was on high levels. Peter gets up to make a confession.

"Here's your explanation! We knew you were brainless enough to fall for it! The town and I planned this whole Pokemon thing because we knew you were going to get obsessively fanatical about it all over again!"

Meg was about to upchuck after what she heard.

"Pokemon was just something I really liked! It was never an obsession!"

Lois chimes in, "We were trying to show you how stupid it was!"

"We will NEVER be fine with you liking Pokemon! NEVER!" Stewie stated. "It was NEVER good! It was NEVER fun! You should've been into more sophisticated things. Such as 17th Century Poetry instead, Meg." Brian said being the education zealot that he was.

"How do you expect to make it to college being so consumed with Pokemon? In fact, I know a better place for you to be!"

Peter walked out of the room to make a phone call.

"So this was all a plot to make me look like a moron!" said Meg. Peter walked back in, "they'll be here any minute!" "Who did you just call?" asked Meg being demanding. "A nice place that will help you forget all about your crazy anime!" Peter answered.

Within seconds two men in white suits broke into the house and carried Meg away as she screamed being put inside an ambulance that drove off.

"How long will she be gone?" Lois wondered. "She'll be there for 5 millenniums!" said Peter. Joe, Cleveland, and Quagmire walked in.

"Did that ugly bitch leave?" asked Cleveland. "Meg is gone for good!" Peter said. Joe said, "You put her in the booby hatch didn't you?" " If that's the case maybe when she's drugged I can bang her! OH!" Quagmire spoke.

"This calls for a party!" hollered Peter! "I'll order some pizza!" Lois ran out of the room. Hours later during the afternoon the party was getting started. The Griffin Family, Joe, Cleveland, Quagmire, Brian, Bonnie, Stewie, and Donna were all congo dancing. After that they started drinking, shooting up drugs, played loud music, and danced.


End file.
